kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Mois: A Diary of Uncle de arimasu
is the second part of the 116th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Corporal Giroro (major role) *Private Second Class Tamama *Segeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo (minor role) *Hinata Fuyuki (flashbacks) *Hinata Natsumi (flashbacks) *Hinata Aki (flashback) *Angol Mois (major role) *Natsumi's teacher (flashback) *Wet King (cameo) *Mecha Nyororo (cameo) *Narrator Plot 92 days from the deadline. Keroro asks Angol Mois to read from her diary to review the works of the platoon. The diary turns out to have bias toward Keroro, but leaves ungirly things out. Trivia *Natsumi and Fuyuki don't appear in this episode, instead appearing in the flashbacks, and making a cameo appearance on one of Mois's flashbacks about the day when Keroro and the others were replacing Aki for the visit of Natsumi's teacher since she couldn't make it in time . **If the flashbacks are not counted, this is another A/B story episode where the Hinata siblings do not appear. *The flashback of the episode 14 when Keroro and the others want Dororo to come back to the platoon got the new scenes, rather than using the archives clips from this episode. You can also notice Mois' clothes in this flashback that she is wearing are the same one she wore right now instead of wearing the 1st season clothes. Error *At the beginning of the episode, when Invasion counter counts 92 days left for the Keroro Platoon's deadline, its animation is messed up. It doesn't have orange circles on the buttons, light color, and shape. (This error was reanimated and fixed on DVD.) *While Giroro and Keroro are bickering over the invasion's progress, when Kururu picks up his shake, the spiral on his belly is missing. *When Keroro and Giroro are arguing, while Kururu was drinking his shake, the Pekopon invasion counter is in the same size as for Keroro and Giroro, and it's missing two buttons. (This error was reanimated and fixed on DVD to be a bit bigger.) *When Keroro and the others go to Mois to tell about her dairy, Giroro's belt chest and belt colors are swapped, and Kururu's spot on his forehead can be seen. (Those errors were corrected on DVD, but Keroro and Giroro's sticking plasters on their cheeks disappears, this could be done by mistake since on TV version they got them after a fight.) *When Keroro is telling to Mois he want to see her dairy along with the other member of the platoon, the sticking plasters on his right cheek disappears. (This error was fixed on DVD.) *When Keroro realized why their plans always failed and blame Giroro for this, Kururu doesn't have shadow color added at all, and his spirals are messed up. (Those errors were corrected on DVD.) *When Keroro is saying Mois the day, when he call up the Wet King, while checking the pages how it look like, Tamama's tail is missing. The same error repeats again, when they're searching a page of Mecha Nyororo how it look like. Category:Episodes Category:Anime series Category:Season 3